Cuando la vida nos unio
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: A Kakashi la vida le quitaba todo lo bueno que tenia, dejandolo roto, hasta que una pequeña luz llego a su vida, pero corre el peligro de apagarse y solo Sakura prodra ayudarlo, sabiendo que estaba tan rota como el, pone en sus manos su luz.
1. Prologo

Hola! Espero les guste esta historia…

Como ya todos sabemos Naruto no me pertenece, y yo que quería a Kakashi para mi solita T^T

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**CUANDO LA VIDA NOS UNIO**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**PROLOGO**

.

.

.

.

.

Sabía que había sonidos y ruidos a su alrededor, que había movimiento, sin embargo a este no le importaba mucho, si bien hacia meses había perdido parte de su vida o más bien de su corazón, ahora estaba en peligro de perder las pocas esperanzas e ilusiones que le quedaban en la vida.

Esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, sentado en una incómoda banca en el pasillo del hospital, aunque esta queda en segundo término, cuando el agobio en su corazón era mayor, sentir que aquel pequeño rayo de luz que comenzaba a iluminar su vida estaba por extinguirse no era algo fácil de asimilar.

No entendía cómo es que le podía pasar algo así, si en verdad kami no lo quería, después de una vida de sufrimiento…

Un niño que tuvo que crecer más rápido que la mayoría, primero por considerarlo a los ojos de todas las personas un genio un prodigio, un niño sin una familia, marcado por las acciones de su padre que lo llevaran a su muerte.

Al con no comprender el porqué, vivió avergonzado por cosas que él no hizo, marcando así su vida y su camino de alguna forma, viéndose restringido por las personas y por su pequeña mente que trataba de entender sin lograrlo, hasta que el llego, aquel rayo amarillo, aquel que fuera su figura, su modelo a seguir faltante en su vida, aferrándose a él, para seguir viviendo, pero no llego solo, llego con dos personas más, una totalmente opuesta a su forma de ser y de vivir, hasta llegar al punto de desquiciarlo y que sin decirle nunca nada lo quería más allá del compañerismo y la amistad, junto otra persona dulce, que no quería más que curar con su cariño aquellas heridas que yacían en su pequeño corazón y sin embargo el se negaba rotundamente, sin embargo de una forma u otra, esas personas entraron a su vida, no dándose cuenta de la importancia de todos hasta que la misma vida de los arrebato uno a uno, dándose cuenta ahí de lo que tuvo y no vio en su momento, dejándolo lleno de arrepentimiento, de dolor y una nueva herida en su corazón, haciéndolo tomar nuevas decisiones.

Años después, su vida había dado un gran giro al conocer a tres chicos, de los cuales se había encariñado tanto, hasta considerarlos parte de su familia para después de una forma una otra arrebatárselos, por venganzas, promesas y quizás también por abandono de su parte.

Y sin embargo la vida había sido bondadosa de nuevo y le devolvió a dos y después de mucho problemas que enfrentaron todos también le había devuelto a aquel faltante, en el proceso a su círculo tan reducido se había ampliado con mas personas con las que convivía y llenaban su vacía vida.

Y sin embargo eso no fue lo que la marco de nuevo, sino el giro que dio para él la importancia de una persona en su vida, era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas, pues nuevamente sufría, pues bien sabía que no era correspondido por aquella joven a la que había visto crecer, de forma presente, desde lejos, incluso en varias cosas fue participe, y sin embargo lo que nunca imagino fue que aquella persona sin saberlo y aun mas sin quererlo se había adentrado a su roto corazón.

Con su presencia y amistad había curado aquellas heridas que tenía desde niño, todo había cambiado para él, veía todo en colores brillantes y alegres, pero como todo, no duro mucho pues él llego, un simple mortal comparado con ellos, y sin embargo ese simple mortal le había arrebatado una parte de su corazón de un tajo.

Herido, roto, incompleto, se había refugiado en una cantina, intentando ahogar su nuevo dolor en alcohol.

He ahí donde la encontró o más bien ella lo encontró a él, y aun con todo lo dañado que estaba y a sabiendas que no podría hacer nada por curarlo, no pudo evitar el intentarlo.

Debía de agradecerle, pues eso le había dado aquel rayo de luz, aquella esperanza que le había dado una nueva razón a su insípida vida.

Y justo cuando creía que todo mejoraba, la vida le jugaba otra mala pasada y esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, sentado en esa incomodo asiento en el pasillo del hospital en el área de maternidad, a la espera de noticias buenas.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola, como están, pues hace mucho que no escribía una historia de esta pareja y en verdad me siento avergonzada con ustedes la fieles lectoras de esta pareja porque no he actualizado "Razón de vida" pero muchas cosas han pasado desde que la inicie, ya vi como retomarla sin cambiar nada de la trama que tenia pensada originalmente, así que un día de estos les doy la sorpresa de publicar un nuevo capítulo.<p>

Y bueno mientras les traído una nueva historia, seria corta, cosa de unos cuantos capítulos, espero les guste y comenten, mil gracias por leer.

Tambien mil gracias a quienes leyeron el ChoujiSaku, gracias por darle una oportunidad a la pareja, pero sobre todo por dejar sus comentarios.

**Julieta-Granger-Vulturi-Haruno:** tu comentario en verdad me hizo el dia, mil gracias, y claro que me encantaria platicar contigo y con todas mis lectoras, te dejo mi mail para que lo puedas hacer adri_0683(arroba)hotmail(punto)com, sera un placer platicar contigo y con todas aquellas lectoras que lo deseen ^.^

Saludos! Nos leemos el fin de semana con el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola! Fin de semana de actualización…

Como ya todos sabemos Naruto no me pertenece, y yo que quería a Kakashi para mi solita T^T

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**CUANDO LA VIDA NOS UNIO**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Una puerta era abierta no muy lejos de ahí, una rubia, algo roja y sudada salía, recargándose en la pared mientras se quitaba el cubre bocas y se arrancaba parte de la ropa quirúrgica que llevaba puesta, para después abrazarse a sí misma y comenzar a llorar con gran desesperación, sin notar nada ni a nadie más a su alrededor.

Un hombre alto, vestido de jounnin con su rostro cubierto por una máscara y su ojo izquierdo por su banda ninja se encontraba mirando no muy lejos a la rubia, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pues no estaba seguro de fuera buena idea el acercarse a ella, aceptaba que para ese momento el no sería ni de ayuda ni de apoyo a su jefa, cuando el mismo estaba a un paso para caer en un abismo que no tenia final.

¿Cómo podría ayudar a calmarla, cuando el mismo no podía calmarse?

La rubia, en medio de su estado elevo la mirada, buscando a su alrededor algo de que sostenerse ante la tragedia que había ocurrido, encontrando a Kakashi, sus miradas se sostuvieron por un tiempo, que ayudo a ver el dolor que la mujer llevaba dentro, al igual que el hombre.

Con mucha determinación la mujer se irguió, sabia la razón por la que muy probablemente aquel hombre se encontrase ahí y así, tales circunstancias no eran de su agrado, a diferencia de aquello que la aquejaba, si había prever y prevenir tal situación, sin embargo la decisión final no era de ella, sino de alguien más, sin embargo sabia que esa era la razón del dolor en aquel hombre.

Después de un rato en aquel momento, aquel encuentro de miradas fue roto, ambos giraron sus rostros hacia diversos puntos, siempre y cuando sus miradas no volvieran a cruzarse.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, atrajo la atención de ambos, haciendo que voltearan en dirección a ella, en el caso de Kakashi, hacia el frente donde se encontraban, abriendo sorprendido su ojo ante lo que veía, la rubia quien no podía ver más que la expresión del Hatake, ya que la puerta le impedía le obstruía la visión hacia lo que él veía, no obstante una persona salió de aquella sala, donde más de una vida se debatió entre la vida y la muerte.

Una pelinegra de cabellos cortos salía de ahí, en una mezcla de sentimientos en sus rostro, en sus brazos, un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija azul cielo, descansaba, una triste sonrisa se pinto a cada paso que daba hacia el peli gris, quien no perdió detalle de aquel pequeño ser que veía por primera vez, tan pequeño, tan indefenso, tan frágil, con su piel rojiza y arrugada, con sus pequeños rasgos que aun no definían a quien se parecería, solo unos cuantos delgados y finos cabellos platinados se podían ver en aquella cabecita casi calva.

Cuando la tuvo a tan solo un paso de distancia, elevo su mirada a la mujer, con cierta angustia y preocupación, la cual simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin más el hombre volvió su mirada hacia aquel pequeño ser.

La mujer con mucho cuidado lo entrego al hombre, quien temeroso lo acomodo entre sus brazos en los cuales cabía muy bien, lo sostuvo con uno, mientras que con su mano libre la acerco hasta el rostro del pequeño descubriéndolo, al momento de retirarlo una pequeña mano le detuvo al sostener con su pequeña manita uno de sus dedos, apretándolo con fuerza para el pequeño, fuerza que ante aquel experimentado hombre en el arte de matar no significada en si nada de fuerza, sabiendo que en tan solo un simple jalón que diera a su mano, podría liberarla, sin embargo no es que él quisiera liberarse de aquella pequeña manita que se había aferrado con tanto fuerza su dedo tal como lo había hecho a la vida.

.

.

.

Mientras que aquel hombre se encontraba sumido en su mundo, las mujeres que habían estado presentes observando el hecho se acercaron la una a la otra, quedando a no más de un par de metros de aquella escena tan única.

-no lo logro, ¿cierto? – pregunto la rubia a la morena, la cual simplemente negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, la rubia lanzo un suspiro – lo sabía, se lo dije y aun así… – se detuvo y volteo a ver al hombre que veía al pequeño rayo de luz de su vida – tanto lo amo, que fue capaz de dar su vida para que él tuviera una razón para vivir – dijo la mujer mientras seguía observando como la mirada del hombre había cambiado por completo.

-a pesar de haber sido prematuro está muy bien, de no ser por eso y por su madre, sin duda su calificación seria de 10 – comento Shizune.

-aun así lo mejor será que pase un par de semanas en observación – dictamino la rubia.

-Tsunade-sama… como esta Sakura-chan y su bebe – pregunto la morena cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado, pues había visto el estado de las ropas quirúrgicas de la mujer se encontraban en el pasillo, además del semblante, no le había preguntado nada, ya que estaban en la conversación con lo del copy nin, sin embargo, le angustiaba lo que había pasado mientras ella había luchado por salvar al pequeño Hatake y a su madre, fallando con esta última.

La mención del nombre de la peli rosa, atrajo del atención del Hatake, quien no retiro la mirada de su hijo, tan solo se mantuvo escuchando aquella conversación que ocurría a unos metros de el.

La rubia simplemente había bajado la cabeza para que no se pudiera ver como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-en un principio todo iba bien - comenzó a decir la rubia en un tono de voz bajo –, después de un rato, nos dimos cuenta que no dilataba lo suficiente, esperamos un tiempo más, sin embargo Sakura ya estaba agotada, preocupados por el bebe, iniciamos la cesárea – el rostro de la mujer se deformo en una mueca dolor –, cuando sacamos al bebe estaba morado – dijo mientras las gruesas lagrimas corrían por su mejilla hasta caer por su barbilla en un goteo constante – se había ahorcado con el cordón umbilical – en ese momento Shizune quien había oído todo con horror, la brazo comenzado a llorar igualmente por la suerte de aquella joven a la que quería como a una pequeña hermana.

A unos metros de ahí, el peli gris estaba impactado por lo que había oído, no lo podía creer, se había quedado con su ojo abierto mas, tan solo observando fijamente a su hijo, quien descansaba en sus brazos, inmune a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor a las lagrimas de las dos mujeres y a los diferentes sentimientos que su padre enfrentaba en esos momentos.

Pasados unos momentos en los que las mujeres se encontraron abrazadas, y sin romper ese lazo, la pelinegra hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz saliera.

-¿y Sakura? – pregunto con voz entrecortada por la dificultad que causaban las lagrimas y el dolor – ¿ya lo sabe? – la rubia en respuesta asintió con la cabeza – y… ¿co-como lo tomo? – ante esto último la rubia se separo, sorbiendo su nariz y limpiando con sus manos las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-como era de esperarse tuvo una muy severa crisis – comenzó a hablar con dolor en su voz – tuvimos que sedarla – declaro con dolor al recordar la histeria en la que había entrado, el trabajo que les costó contenerla para dormirla y las lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos cuando estos se cerraron, con frustración cerro su puño con tal fuerza que después de unos momentos pequeñas gotas rojas cayeron por el piso – no pude – comenzó a decir con sus cabeza gacha y su cuerpo temblando al contenerse –no pude… no pude… NO PUDE HACER NADA POR ELLA – alzo la voz, haciendo que el copy nin volteara a verla, mientras Shizune la abrazaba de nuevo en un intento vano de reconfortarla, junto con algunas palabras.

-pobre Sakura-chan, debe de estar destruida – dijo en medio de sollozos -, no puedo imaginarme como se siente, primero pierde a Kei en aquel ataque al hospital hace meses – Kakashi no sabía nada de ello, por lo que estaba un mas sorprendido, eso el no lo sabía, se preguntaba porque, pero lo que recordaba es que todo ese tiempo había estado sumido en misiones suicidas y alcohol – justo el día que se le contaría que estaba embarazada – ya recordaba eso, ese día había estado tan ahogado en alcohol que no había podido ni moverse para ayudar en ese incidente, aquella noticia lo había hecho refugiarse en el licor, si bien no podía quitar su dolor, al menos lo olvidaba por momentos – su bebe, había sido su razón de seguir adelante…

-lo sé, no sé como podre verla a los ojos sin sentirme mal, es mi culpa debí de haber hecho más… - decía la rubia entre sus sollozos.

Kakashi ahora las miraba, ambas mujeres destruidas, y sin embargo dentro de el, había una gran lucha, por una parte la alegría y el alivio que invadió su cuerpo cuando aquel pequeño ser, fue depositado en sus brazos, sin embargo estos sentimientos pugnaban con el remordimiento, pues entendía que una mujer lo había querido tanto como para arriesgar su vida por él, mientras él no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, pues su dañado corazón le pertenecía ya a una mujer y ahora seria compartido con su hijo, ahora aumentaba el dolor de saber que la única mujer a la que había amado estaba sufriendo, daría cualquier cosa porque ella dejase de sufrir, pero sabía que la pérdida de su hijo, no era algo fácil de asimilar y superar, porque si el sufrió cuando pensó que perdería al suyo, no podía ni imaginar lo que ella sentiría.

-Hatake-san – le hablo una enfermera a la que no había visto llegar – me permite, tengo que llevarlo a que terminen de revisarlo – le dijo la joven quien señalo con la mirada al pequeño bebe.

Cuando Kakashi entendió, la enfermera le extendió lo brazos y este la entrego a su pequeño haz de luz, para después ver como desaparecían detrás de una puerta del mismo pasillo.

Cuando escucho el cerrar la puerta donde había desaparecido, dio una mirada a las dos mujeres que se encontraban consolándose mutuamente, aturdido por todo lo que pasaba, con muchas cosas por hacer y pensar, decidió que lo primero que haría sería una visita y ahí aprovecharía para pensar.

Dándoles una última mirada a las mujeres, dio medio vuelta en busca de alguien que le pudiera preguntar lo que necesitaba.

.

.

.

De una forma muy solemne había entrado a la habitación, iluminada por una luz baja debido a las cortinas cerradas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se encamino hasta la única camilla que se encontraba en la habitación, donde un cuerpo reposaba, sin más acerco un banco que se encontraba en la habitación y lo coloco junto a la cama, sentándose en el.

Así nada mas, sentado sin hacer nada mas, estuvo por mucho tiempo, hasta que una de sus manos se acerco hasta tomar una del cuerpo inerte, sintiendo aquella piel que en su momento fue cálida, ahora completamente fría, así estuvo un momento hasta que rompió el silencio reinante en el lugar.

-sabes hay dos cosas que tengo que decirte y no sé por dónde empezar – con un suspiro continuo – mmm… supongo que lo mejor será por darte las gracias, aunque en realidad no sé si sea suficiente con hacerlo, es mucho lo que me has dado, a un precio elevado, no sé si sea merecedor de algo así, es tan hermoso y maravilloso, tiene tus ojos… - se detuvo un momento, eran varias cosas que le quería decir que no sabía si entendería lo que le quería decir - … también quiero pedirte perdón… sé que es tarde, que debí de haber hecho antes, pero nunca pensé que algo así pasaría, pensé… pensé que podríamos iniciar juntos, los tres, pero, ahora… yo… se que debí darte más… pero no pude, mientras que tú me dabas todo… me lo diste… me encontraste en aquel bar a punto de mandar mi vida al demonio… me rescataste he hiciste todo por mí, incluso un gran sacrifico, que no se si merezco… amarme fue tu perdición…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose junto a la luz y una silueta dibujada en sombra se marcaba en el piso de la habitación, a la vista de Kakashi.

-en eso estamos de acuerdo – interrumpió la voz de una mujer para esos momentos ya más tranquila, mientras se adentraba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella y acercándose al hombre – sabes Kakashi, ella sabía muy bien que algo así podría pasar – una Tsunade con los ojos rojos y algo hinchados hablaba junto a él, mirando el cuerpo – de hecho ella estaba segura de que esto iba a suceder y no le importo – cayó por un momento – lo único que le importo fue tu felicidad, tanto así, que dio su vida por su hijo, con tal de que tu tuvieras algo tuyo que llenara aquel vacio en tu vida – ante esto el Hatake volvió su rostro hacia la mujer que parecía dormida, aunque la palidez y el frio de su cuerpo confirmaban lo contrario – Kakashi – le hablo más duro – no desperdicies la oportunidad que te dio, porque su amor sin lugar a dudas fue uno tan puro que antepuso tu felicidad a la de ella – con una caricia casi materna al desordenado cabello del peli gris – no pidas perdón, agradece su amor tan grande hacia ti y tu hijo, agradécele siendo una gran persona, un gran padre, agradécele amando a su hijo tanto o más de lo que ella te amo a ti, pero sobre todo agradécele siendo feliz, porque eso es lo que ella mas quería, que tú seas feliz…

El sonido de la puerta la ser llamada interrumpió la conversación, la puerta se abrió entrando una enfermera al lugar y dirigiéndose hacia la hokage, hablando en su oído.

-están seguras? – pregunto la hokage.

-si Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san fue quien le trato personalmente – dijo la joven, a lo cual la hokage asintió.

-ahora mismo vamos – ante tales palabras, por un lado la enfermera asintió y salió apresurada de la habitación, sumiéndola de nuevo en la tenue luz, mientras de Kakashi, levanto su mirada para ver a la hokage, ya oír aquel "vamos" en plural, incluyéndole aun sin decírselo.

Una vez fuera la enfermera, y con la atención del Hatake en ella, no le quedo más que mirarlo al ojo para darle una noticia no tan buena.

-Kakashi, me han informado que hay un problema con tu hijo…-le hablo Tsunade sin darle rodeos a las cosas.

-¿Cómo?... ¿a qué se refiere con un problema?... ¿está bien?... – no, en su mente no podía haber la idea de que algo le pasara a su hijo.

-al parecer no le ha sentado bien la leche de formula que le han dado – comento lo que la enfermera le había dicho.

-pero pueden probar con otra, ¿no?... tiene que haber alguna que le siente bien – sabiendo que si una le hacía daño, otra no.

-Kakashi, ya probaron con varias y hasta ahora todas las ha devuelto, ninguna la ha aceptado – le dijo con pesar la mujer.

-cómo es posible que ya hayan probado todas, tiene que haber mas- dijo mientras salía de la habitación rápidamente con dirección hacia donde la enfermera se había llevado a su hijo tiempo atrás.

Detrás de el, la hokage lo seguía de cerca, no sabiendo bien qué hacer con este nuevo problema.

El peli gris, llego hasta los cuneros y puedo ver como una muy preocupada Shizune traía a su pequeño hijo.

-tiene que haber algo más que se pueda hacer, otra leche – comenzaba a desesperarse ante la idea de perder la luz de su vida.

-solo falta probar la leche materna – explicando la única posible solución.

-y entonces porque no lo han hecho – su voz comenzaba a expresar su estado.

-por si no lo has notado no hay niños en los cuneros y no hay ninguna mujer que pueda hacerla de nodriza en estos momentos – le explicaban, mientras veían a su alrededor, notando que era cierto, no había más bebes en los cuneros.

Una enfermera había llegado corriendo hacia la hokage.

-Tsunade-sama… - llamaba a la rubia con de alarma.

-que pasa? – cuestiona la pensar que podría estar pasando para que llegara de esa forma.

-Sakura-san a despertar – ante tales palabras el rostro de la hokage cambio, centrándose en la información que le traía.

-"¡Sakura!" – pensó Kakashi

Mientras la rubia hablaba con la enfermera preguntado un par de cosas, el se metió hasta los cunero y quito a su hijo de brazos de Shizune, a pesar del rápido movimiento había tenido mucho cuidado pues era su hijo. Sin darle tiempo a la pelinegra de reaccionar, salió tan rápido como había entrado pasando junto a la hokage y siguiendo la dirección donde un momento antes había llegado la enfermera, guiándose por su instinto y sus sentimientos, confirmándolo con aquel cálido chakra que podía sentir de ella, con esa guía se interno a los pasillos del hospital en la búsqueda de la única persona en la confiaba ayudaría a que su pequeño rayo de luz no se extinguiera.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Comentarios, quejas, reclamos, tomatazos, Kakashis que me avienten?, también acepto, Nejis, Narutos, Sasukes, Shikamarus, Minatos, Sais, Kibas, Shinos, Gaaras e Itachis, principalmente, aunque tampoco estoy peleada con los Genmas, aunque no son mis hits pero bueno, absténganse de Orochimarus, Kabutos y adefesios del mismo tipo, por favor, jajaja.<p>

Mil gracias a todas las que comentaron, mil gracias, a quienes le agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas también, mil gracias a todos aquellos lectores anónimos, mil gracias.

Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Ciao!


End file.
